Dylan Mark O'Connor
Dyl.jpg|Dyl Being a Shill "And that" -Dyl '''Dyl the Shill '''is a main protagonist of the series. He is often considered one of the most important characters, as he is the cornerstone of the language spoken by his peers. A complete list of Dyl's romantic partners can be found here. Origin After Seanson had his first child, Tard, he was so ashamed of how tard he turned out that he gave him away. Poor Tard just had too many chromies. He met another child named Apprentice. Apprentice had a lack of chromies, which lead to his gingervitis and overall stinginess. The two combined to make the perfect human, but it failed spectacularly. Dyl the shill was created. Occasionally the two halves try to escape which leads Dylan to twitch often. Cowardice Dylan is by far the biggest coward in the group. He has a long list of phobias including, the moon, The Shack, people who can climb walls, and homos (ironic given that he is a closeted gee). Halloween is his least favorite time of the year. When the gang heads to The Shack, he often has to warn his peers that he has poo in his tights. What a fucking bitch. Hatred of Weed Dylan will drive cars without a permit, steal from his friends, and has on record said that he would cheese any lady without protection. Despite all of this, he has one moral code that redeems him entirely. He will not, under any circumstances, tolerate the use of marijuana. Because of this, Dylan has the best moral priorities of the group and is the only one to even have a moral compass. His main mission in life is to prevent his friends from becoming idiot pot-smokers, like this. He ensures they stay clean and become successful, like this. Relation to Ball Dyl takes the saying "Ball is life" to heart. Maybe a little too much. He is often seen in garments relating or for the Ball. He uses his own domain as a court for his Ball, in every form of the word. He competes for the title "Master Baller" in the hood, his rival being Squill. Squill has an equal or arguably greater affinity to ball and thus makes Dyl's greatest enemy. He competes with Squill in the actions of bouncing and running with Ball in aims to show greater control (A skill Squill is much more proficient at). However, to show true dominance in Ball, they must use Ball in the goal of Slammin every sucker and/or tossing those mad hoops at the line of three points. Though Dyl takes his love for Ball everywhere, even to his place of learning and competition. Dyl has dedicated much of his life to becoming skilled in the competition aforementioned. He competes in many skilled teams of followers of Ball. Though he has done very little to aid this team of his, he still continues to support and be a part of Ball. Dyl's first words is often believed to be "Ball is Life". Stinginess Stingy Gingy, as his name implies, is the stingiest and greediest person in LazyTown the gang. His catchphrase is "It's Mine!" "Gimme that!", which he says about almost everything, going as far as to having a song, The Mine Gimme That Song, where he claims that everything in LazyTown San Clemente belongs to him.__FORCETOC__ Category:Protagonist